I Surrender Everything
by Kisara Strife
Summary: What happens when the ANBU Commander returns to Konoha after five long years? Will bad blood between her and the elders expose Naruto to Akatsuki, or does the young woman have more ties to his past than originally thought? Either way, blood is thicker.


**Author's Note:** Hi guys, this is the re-written version of the first chapter and I hope it's an improvement. I made some dumb mistakes in the first version, such as messing up a character's name and not going to the bother of finding the correct tones for some of the names. I had only just properly gotten into Naruto when I first wrote this beginning chapter and now, a year or so on, I hope it's better for you! Anyways, I really hope you all like this! XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"So, you failed in retrieving Sasuke then?"

Three pairs of eyes looked to the floor as he asked this; even Sai was somewhat dismayed at not bringing the Uchiha rogue back to Konoha. He was an odd one, that new boy, but Kakashi was willing to give him a chance. Growing up in Root has surely had an effect on the youth; Danzō wasn't the compassionate type.

"They did well despite the circumstances."

Kakashi noticed how well Tenzō worked as their captain. He spoke reassuringly and rested his hands on the shoulders of Sai and Naruto, immediately perking the two boys up. Knowing Naruto, he'd get Sasuke next time, or the time after that. Upon leaving on the mission, Sakura had still been slightly upset about Chiyo of the Sand, but now the girl was down in the dumps over a whole other reason; just like Naruto, she'd never stop chasing Sasuke … now that he thought about it, Kakashi actually felt pity for Sai - the youth was being thrown in amongst those two and their chase after the Uchiha.

"Don't worry about it; next time guys."

And with those words from behind the pages of the latest Icha Icha novel, all three adolescents smiled once more, more noticeably Naruto and Sakura; it was good to see their sensei was just about recovered after using his Mangekyō Sharingan against Deidara. News from Sunagakure, along with a flying visit from Temari had confirmed Gaara's full recovery and his resumed role as Kazekage of the Sand.

"Why don't you three have dinner on me? Ten- Yamato and I have some things to talk about."

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice; within a matter of seconds he had dragged his two team-mates from the room, intent on heading to Ichiraku Ramen. Smiling at the noisy blond, Tenzō watched the three leave before turning back to his old senpai with a serious look, preparing for a warning about the nine-tails' power yet again.

"Kai has been recalled to the village."

The Icha Icha book was closed and quietly placed on the bedside table, denoting Kakashi's full attention to the conversation. It was a few seconds before Tenzō spoke again, unsure of how to react. When the ANBU member did speak, it was with a quiet voice.

"She said she'd never come back."

Kakashi nodded his head and glanced out the open window. Tsunade had announced the unexpected news to the ANBU yesterday evening, whilst Tenzō and his team had been travelling back to Konoha. It hadn't taken very long for news to trickle out into the village, down through the ranks of shinobi.

"Tsunade sent Asuma, and guilt-tripped her into coming back. She says ANBU needs proper training, but the real reason is to keep an eye on Root; Danzō is planning something, which is why I want you to keep an eye on that Sai boy, Tenzō ."

Another few silent seconds ticked by as Yamato attempted to process the news and order at the same time. The new captain of Team 7 eventually nodded his head with a serious look.

"I will."

And with that, the walking identity-crisis that was Yamato/Tenzō made a quiet exit from the hospital room, his mood becoming noticeably melancholy. Kakashi guessed that Tenzō was slightly offended by Tsunade not telling him of Kai's return, something he could understand; the two had been on the same genin team with another male shinobi.

Glancing out the window again, Kakashi picked up his Icha Icha Tactics and resumed reading, his mind not totally focusing on the words. So she was coming back after six years away from Konoha. Tsunade must really be worried about Root if she was calling back the ANBU Commander; normally roping a few of the Black Op Captains together would suffice in running the whole of ANBU, but an overall Commander hadn't overseen the elite shinobi in over five years; not since their last one had left the village, at war with the three elders of the Hidden Leaf; Danzō, Homura and Koharu.

Ikaiya Namikaze; he'd first seen her when visiting his master's house, prior to that damned mission to destroy the bridge. She'd only been four, and even then child had been rather annoying; she'd called him "_old man_" due to his hair colour and that name had stuck until her departure form the village. That said, Kakashi had to admit he was surprised by the Fifth's somewhat rash actions; not only had she neglected to tell Tenzō, but Tsunade was asking Kai to return whilst Naruto was in the village. That was the reason she had left in the first place. Danzō had given the ultimatum of either her or Naruto leaving the village, despite the girl being only sixteen.

Having become a jōnin at fourteen and joined ANBU, Ikaiya had been highly prized by the Fire Daimyo and many other officials. Danzō had wanted her to join Root, a move that Koharu and Homura had also encouraged, but the Third had invited the then-Commander of the ANBU, a man from Kirigakure, to the village. The man had stayed at the Hokage's leisure and soon noticed the young ANBU member. Two years of training had ensued before Ikaiya was appointed the new Commander of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

Not long after that, the kunoichi had noticed her younger brother in the academy and had requested she be allowed to reveal her relation to him. The Third had wavered slightly, recognising how having a family member could calm the boisterous Naruto, but the elders had objected on the ground of angering the nine-tails within. After that drama, Kai was assigned to ANBU units in other Hidden Villages in differing countries; as Commander of the ANBU, the girl was responsible with the training of the entire Black Ops force, not just her own country or village's. The convenient stationing of the Commander so far from Konoha was no mere coincidence, something the kunoichi had been aware of. It was this event that had created the bad blood between her and the elders.

Turning a page, Kakashi sighed. Despite her prowess, the girl had always seemed more trouble that she was worth in his opinion. He respected his former master and the power the Fourth had possessed, but Minato's daughter had always managed to annoy him to some degree, something Kakashi felt slightly guilty for.

What with all the sudden happenings and movements of Akatsuki, surely there were better things to be doing than calling old feuds back into life. Still, maybe it was better to have her in the village at this time; the more strong shinobi they could gather, the better their prospects of keeping Akatsuki away from Naruto. Kakashi just hope Kai didn't demand to let Naruto know the truth. He was all for Naruto someday finding out about his parentage and the fact that he still had one family member, but just not right now when so many dangers were lurking about.

If the annoying girl kept her mouth closed and done her job, then maybe they could pull through this without Naruto becoming endangered ... and yet Kakashi was secretly curious about Ikaiya Namikaze and how she had grown in the past five years; surely she couldn't be any more troublesome than she had been in the past.

"Should be fun to see how Danzō reacts …"

With those few words, Kakashi Hatake leaned back onto his comfortable pillow and focused his full attention on Icha Icha Tactics; whatever drama followed Kai could wait until he was discharged from hospital. He could definitely finish another chapter or two before Tsunade came to check up on him, or before Gai turned up for another rock-paper-scissors match …

"Welcome back, young Ikaiya."

* * *

A once-strong and wrinkled hand was extended before the form of the old man. Only one sly eye could be seen; the other one covered by bandages, the same with his arms. To simple onlookers, the greeting would have been perceived as civil and polite, but undertones swirled beneath the poignant use of _young_ and the smooth-sinned hand made no attempt to meet halfway in a handshake.

Awkward, uncomfortable seconds ticked by as Danzō realised his feigned civility wouldn't be returned and the old man retracted his hand with a narrowed gaze and inaudible grumble. Tsunade sighed from behind her desk and rested her head on her hands; five years of stationing her in different villages and countries had done very little, if anything to soften Kai's grudge against the elders.

Tsunade noticed Shizune take a small step backwards as tension began to circle around the office. Jiraiya was standing against the wall with his head lowered, no doubt smirking at the uncomfortable situation.

Tsunade's presumption was wrong however as, even though he did have his head lowered, Jiraiya wasn't smirking, but was looking Minato's daughter up and down from the corner of his eye. He noted that she had changed drastically, but her childishness remained; maybe that wasn't so good as the girl refused to share in Danzō's offered handshake.

She had once resembled her mother like a mirror; tomboyish and chubby-faced when growing up, with short fire-hued hair and the flattest of all chests. Five years had changed that - long tresses of light red were restrained in a loose ponytail that was slung over one shoulder, where the strands draped over two curvaceous breasts. The noise of a slamming door was what tore the pervert-Sannin's eyes away from their targets; there would be no turning of new leaves when it came to the elders and young Ikaiya. Danzō knew exactly why Tsunade had recalled her, and his pride was now hurt as Root would have heavy surveillance placed on them.

A sigh from Tsunade and chuckle from the girl broke the silence of the office. Only once before had the atmosphere of the office been so intense and that had been when Hiruzen Sarutobi had issued Kai with orders to train the ANBU of other countries. The girl had accepted her orders and disappeared for five years, returning to Konoha a young woman with a bright smile.

Jiraiya couldn't help but return that smile as he noted her bright blue eyes, just like her father's and the woman's happy words.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya."

**A/n- Tanks a million for taking the time to look at this chapter guys and I really hope you all liked it! XxxxxxxX**


End file.
